


Trick and Treat!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The younger bots bring in another Halloween decoration...





	1. Another Decoration?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger bots bring in another Halloween decoration...


	2. A good scare place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is just having too much fun with Halloween pranks!


	3. Boo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First he tries to scare Bulkhead and Wheeljack!


	4. Scare not the Wreckers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok!...lesson learned!


	5. Oh Docbot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's turn...


	6. Boo! two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen scares his favorite prank victim!


	7. Surrender!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and is reminded of what not to do!...maybe the goodie jar should just hold goodies!


	8. Goodie time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is ready for a chocolate treat!


	9. BEEEP!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee took Smokescreen's place as the prankster!


	10. Last laugh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee wins this one!


End file.
